1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smart blind spot sensors and more particularly pertains to a new sonic blind spot monitoring system for alerting a driver when a vehicle is positioned in a blind spot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smart blind spot sensors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,196 describes a system for alerting a driver when a vehicle is positioned in a blind spot of the driver""s vehicle. Another type of smart blind spot sensor is U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,075 having an ultrasonic transmitter for emitting acoustic energy to identify a vehicle positioned in a blind spot. Another type of smart blind spot sensor is U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,772 having a blind spot detector positioned within an external mirror of a vehicle for detecting vehicles positioned in the blind spot. Another type of smart blind spot sensor is U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,096 having a radar system for detecting vehicles positioned in the blind spot of the driver""s vehicle. Another type of smart blind spot sensor is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,317 showing a rear view mirror. Another type of smart blind spot sensor is U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,823 having a radar system for detecting vehicles positioned in the blind spots of a driver""s vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new sonic blind spot monitoring system that indicates to a user when a vehicle is positioned in a driver""s blind spot.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new sonic blind spot monitoring system that FOCUSED2.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a vehicle. A sonar device is coupled to the vehicle for emitting a sonar wave into an area adjacent to the vehicle corresponding to a blind spot for a driver of the vehicle. The sonar device includes a sonar receptor for receiving a reflection of the sonar wave for detecting an object in said blind spot. A display device is coupled to the vehicle. The display device is positioned within the vehicle whereby the display device is visible to the driver of the vehicle. The display device is operationally coupled to the sonar device for displaying a visual signal when the sonar device detects the object in the blind spot.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.